


Dark Enough

by WhereverTheWindBlows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, It Gets So Much Better, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Poor Peter, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, Wade Cant Die Though So...yeah, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverTheWindBlows/pseuds/WhereverTheWindBlows
Summary: Wade's psychological trauma gets too much sometimes and he does the only thing that makes the voices stop. But he never had to factor Peter into the equation...Description of Suicide attempt. Peter and Wade take care of each other and come to terms with their love.





	1. Chapter 1

"Wade?"

Peter was crouched in the window, hesitantly looking around the dark living room. The full moon high in the sky behind him offered an eerie blue light that illuminated the shapes of Wades half-blown up coffee table, 1000 year old couch, and various piles of pizza and Mucho Taco boxes.

Peter glanced behind him. The city that never sleeps must have passed out drunk because Wade's shitty neighborhood was surprisingly quiet. Even the over-excited couple next door had stopped banging each other.

Peter was thankful at least for this. He was in his civilian clothes and it wouldn't have been exactly great to have his real identity splattered over every newspaper and media outlet in New York. Plus he was pretty sure his sweatpants had a hole in the back.

That would've been another sticker on his "Super Shitty Week" bingo card. Aunt May had been sick, he had been stabbed (grazed gently but stjll), and Tony had called him telling him Wade missed 2 jobs.

That was a little unusual but it was Deadpool. He could've seen a puppy and got fully distracted. Or Logo moved Golden Girls to a different time and Wade simply refused to not watch every single re-run a million times."Why couldn't _I_ be born an old lady." He had said this while literally pouting, arms crossed over his broad chest. Peter had laughed.

Oh, silly old Deadpool. He wouldn't have thought it weird but there had been no sightings of Deadpool. Like, at all. Not here or New Jersey,where he sometimes went to stalk this amazing pizza joint. Usually he'd leave a trail of unintentional destruction in his path. An overturned flower stand, a traumatized soccer mom, sometimes an angry mob. The news dedicated an entire 2 minute segment to What Deadpool Did Today. But this week there had been no Deadpool Shenanigans. And Peter was scared.

He hopped into the apartment with more noise than he needed too, hoping to hear a gun cock or a katana blade get unsheathed. Maybe even a toilet flush. The cold tendrils of worry began to wrap tightly around his chest and throat when he was greeted with silence.

Mr. Stark hadn't thought anything of Deadpool's absence.

"He's a grown man. You all can't keep treating him like a child. Its weird frankly. He weighs like 200 something pounds. Honestly though relax kid. He probably went on a job out-of-country, although I'm pretty sure my contacts would've alerted me. I'll send Clinton and W-"

"NO!" 

All the other Shield members and Avengers had turned to look at him curiously. Peter realized he had slammed his fist down and cracked the table. Tony had cocked an eyebrow has the table collasped between them.

"Uh...." Peter backed up a little. "I um...I have to go see him. You guys dont understand him."

 

"And you do? Hes a complete nutjob. Wacko Jacko. No one understands him." Tony had scoffed, rolling his eyes and putting a hand on his hip.

Peter was getting angry and he clenched his fist where it was by his thigh.

"I understand him more than you. I don't look down at him because he's different. Wade's amazing. Sure he's crazy but his hearts in the right place. All you guys do is judge him and treat him like shit. And I already know Wade doesn't mind me in his house. So if you even _try_ to send anyone besides me over there to creep around and he blows their brains out that's your problem Stark."

Peter hadn't realized he had all but shouted this to an audience. He would've normally been embarrassed to have so many of his idols staring at him but right now anger and something else unrecognizable was coursing through his body and he couldn't care less. All he cared about at that moment was Wade's wellbeing.

Tony had opened his mouth then closed it. When he opened it again, before he could speak Steve Rogers put a large hand on his shoulder.

"Let'em go."

The blonde had been smiling a little and when Peter looked around the room he caught Natasha's eye. She smiled lovingly at him and winked.

"That's Mr. Stark kid." Tony grumbled pointedly but he smiled softly too.

What the hell had they so happy about Peter thought as he closed the window behind him. The October night air was making him shiver already. Spider's were not made for the Autumn.

There was a clatter in the bedroom and Peter froze were he had hopped down onto the carpet. There was something wrong.

Whole boxes of pizza sat untouched. Usually Wade was orderly and proud of his large assortment of guns, which Peter had been showed numerous times, and had named each one after a lover he had said. But now Vida Boheme,Noxeema Jackson, and a few others lay scattered across the floor.

Peter crept past them.

He almost slipped and fell over a piece of paper on the floor by the heavily bolted front door. He picked it up and strained to read it in the dark.

"Hey DP!!!! You haven't ordered in 4 days and we're worried. The boss thinks you died but I dont know. Here's 2 complimentary Pizzas anyway just in case."

Love, Mario's.

Peter frowned. He worked his way through 4 locks and opened the door. Sure enough 2 pizza boxes lay on the grimy green hallway carpet. He picked them up. Still a little warm. So they were dropped today.

He couldn't help but frown. Even Mario's hasn't seen Wade.

He rebolted the door, dropped the pizza on the only available space on the table and dropped his bag on the ground. Inside he had a surprise gift for Wade, but that could wait.

He crept down the hallway and into Wade's bedroom, where the door was open.

"Wade?"

He scanned the room and sighed, relieved.

Wade was sitting in the armchair in the corner. His mask was pulled up to his nose. He was sitting very straight up, head leaned back to stare up at the ceiling.

The man was still in his suit, still strapped with katanas and guns and grenades like he just returned from a mission. The entire room smelled absolutely terrible.

 

The mercenary jumped like he was scared out of sleep. 

"Oh Petey i just _knew_ you couldn't stay away from me!" Wade voice was too high and forced. This wasn't the genuinely excited greeting he usally recieved when Wade saw him on the rooftops during patrol. It was scary and tense and cheery in all the wrong ways. A cheap imitation of the Wade Peter unfortunately grew to adore.

"Wade....hey buddy. I was worried about you." The anxious grip around his chest loosened just enough for Peter to breathe normally.  He sat down on the only clean part of Wades room, the bed. Wade didn't stand up to greet him or bounce around chattering about his last mission or how great Peter's ass looked when he stalked him.

Wade was smiling weakly and Peter noticed.

"Wade are you alright?"

"Of course babyboy, why wouldn't I be?"

That funny strained voice.

(Why are we lying to our boyfriend?) White box.

[Not our boyfriend] Yellow.

(Well our boy-crush of the century.)

[He won't understand us. No one does. Plus, he probably just wanted to see if you split town so they can have a big celebration party. ]

(Ya' know when you're right, you're right.)

"Quiet." Wade growled out abruptly. Peter jumped a little a turned to look at Wade. He realized Wade was holding a gun. He knew Wade would never hurt him,and he saw Wade with a gun 90% of the time. So why did he have such an uneasy feeling towards it now?

Wades heart hammered in his chest. Peter was so beautiful and staring directly at him. His soft brown hair was wind-swept and wild and getting a little longer than he liked it to be. His nose and ears were a little pink with the cold outside,but his amber eyes seemed brighter than ever before in the dark room.

[No way that sexy piece of ass would love you.]

(You've been a real dick lately Yellow.  Not good dick either.)

[I'm just telling the truth. Look Wade. You're all alone. Your parents didn't even fuck with you. The Avengers only let you in because Peter insisted. You're nothing but a nuisance to him and it's a little sad. A burden.]

Wade was gripping his head through the mask, eyes clenched shut.

"Fuck off...!" he gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Wade I-"

"Not you! No not you." Wade whimpered. He stretched his arm out like he was reaching for Peter and retracted it quickly like he had been burnt."Its the boxes."

Peter nodded sympathetically. Wade had mentioned the boxes in random, and often he would banter back and forth with them when Peter ignored him. Wade was digging his fingers into his head so hard Peter wouldn't be surprised if he started bleeding.

 

Beneath the moonlight the pistol glinted in his left hand.

"Wade." He stood up and walked a little closer. "What's the matter? Is it.....the nightmares?"

Wade was trembling now, mouth open has he struggled to breath. Oh god why couldn't he breathe? Peter was talking and the boxes were talking and somewhere in his head Samuel Jackson's entire dialogue from Pulp Fiction was playing.

The nightmares. He never remembered the entirety of them, only woke up in a sweat and fear lighting him with adrenaline. He hated sleeping. The boxes would have a field day.

"Wade. You can talk to me." Peter's voice was so soft.

(He's so nice. Its a shame he's wasting time on you though isn't it.)

[He should be with that hot readhead. Not with an unwanted waste of space like Wade Wilson. Lets face the facts. You're a shit-stain on the sofa outside. He's an Ikea recliner.]

(Why'd you use a furniture comparison?)

[I thought i'd go simple since this isn't getting through his thick skull.]

(Good Call.)

 

Wade was crying. The tears irritated his already constantly burning skin. Peter was going to see him cry.

He looked up and sure enough Peter was standing in front of him, with a look of pity on his gorgeous face. If he didn't think he was pathetic before he definitely would think so now.

Why was Peter even here?

"Go."

"Huh?"

"Go! Tell Shield to kiss my biscuits. They don't have to send their spidey-dog to sniff me out. Im my own woman."

He felt bad for the hurt that ran across Peter's face but there wasn't much care left in him right now. All the fear and the rage was bleeding out of him slowly now. A placid sort of serenity blanketed him, but an ominous feeling of panic lay just beneath it. Wade welcomed it. What else could he do.

"Shield didn't send me Wade I- I came to see you. Well they were going to send someone but I told them not too. I was so worried..." He would've came over anyway without Tony's intervention.

Wade hmmmed softly. Peter had eyes like his mother. He didn't think about her often but looking now he could remember the loving glint in those amber eyes. He shivered, remembered her lying in the hospital bed so little and weak. She had died there, with Wade's chubby 10 year old hand in hers. Wade smiled sadly. She would've liked Peter. 

She would've like him too, despite the mercenary bit. The only person in the world who actually liked him had left him.

Left him lost and lonely. To be feared and loathed by the people who criticised him on the news and ostracized by every other superhero in the city. The only people he considered friends didn't even really like him. They tolerated him, probably out of pity. The boy he liked was here now, but only on a mission. For poor little Wade Wilson.

_You gonna' be a pussy your whole life, boy?_

His father yelled in his head and he flinched.

He just realized he was trembling and laughed bitterly.

He could tell Peter was scared. He never wanted to scare him.

"Listen sweetcheeks. Im fine. Gotta go get some egss from the Mini-Mart because you know the old ball and chain's gonna' bitch about it if I don't." Wade murmured with a weak smile.

Peter supposed the sad attempt at humor was to put him at ease but all it did was make me more scared.

"Wade come on. Lets get out of here. It reeks. I saw a baby harness on the way and i figured I could put you on my back easier if I modify it." Wade always loved swinging through the city.

Wade didn't respond. Just murmured something under his breath to the boxes.

"I'm not leaving you Wilson." Peter got that defiant streak in his eyes and Wade knew he was serious.

(Pussy.)

[Yea. You're gunna let him waste his night tryna' talk you off the ledge. Pitiful.]

(Wasted time and energy. Your dad was right.)

"No he wasnt. No! Shut! Up!" Wade tapped himself on the side of his head with the cold steel of Dory to punctuate each word has he shouted.

Peter flinched a little at the sound of impact.

[Make us shut up, boy.]

_You gonna' be a pussy your whole life, boy?_

(Boy, boy, boy. Never the man. Never Peter's man.)

Wade cocked the gun and jammed into his temple with a growl. The boxes didn't seem to take the threat serious.

"WADE!" Peter gasped, arms outstretched like he was cornering a wounded kitten.

"Wade put the gun down please." Peter's voice was shaking. Oh God had he made Spider-Man cry?

(Worthless.)

Wade flinched like he had been struck. Peter-his mother- was staring at him with those watery Amber eyes.

"I just....I get so _low_." Wade whispered."They wont stop. They never stop _talking_."

"We can make them stop Wade please, please don't.

Peter couldn't think, couldn't breathe. He never imagined Wade...here. Like this. With a dry smile on his face and a shaking gun at his head. Wade was still crying, and hearing him sob made Peter realize he too had tears running down his face.

 

He knew Wade had problems. Beneath the sex jokes, crossdressing, and extremely extroverted personality he knew Wade had alot of mental problems. It said so all in his file. But this....this was beyond the realm of possibility.

"I'll make'em stop Petey. They wont bother you anymore."

"Please Wade. I need you." That wasn't a lie. A little part of Peter's brain jumped in shock at his honesty. Because surprisingly, he _did_ need Deadpool. He needed the rooftop chatter and the sexual jokes at his expense and taco stains on his suit after their team ups. Deadpool was more than his occasional partner-in-crime. He was his stress-relief and his favorite comedy show and his friend all in one.

_You're a fucking loser Wade, you know that right? A grade-A fuck-up. Dont gimme_ _those_ _tears. You gonna' be a pussy your whole life boy?_

His fathers voice thundered over Peters. He took one last look at the 19 year old in front of him and steadied his hand.

(About fucking time.)

[Momma' Im coming home] the box drawled gleefully.

Wade smiled.

 

A symphony of sounds all at once. The deafening explosion of the gun, a sickening splatter of blood, skull bits and brain matter turning the dingy wall into a Pollock, Peter screaming.

The gun fell from limp hands on the carpet.

Peter didn't realize he was still screaming until there was a bang on the wall.

"Turn that shit down!"

The neighbor with the ugly little dog that Wade liked to scare. A delirious laugh threatened to overtake Peter because oh God the asshole neighbor had no idea that this was real. The gunshot was real and Wade's slack face was real and the sickening sight of red on white was real.

The most nauseating wave of panic swept over him and he crumbled to the ground with his head between his knees. He was sobbing, each violent shudder of breath making his thin frame tremble.

He didn't dare look up. Couldn't erase the picture of blood and gore already etched into his eyelids. A smell like rotting meat and copper filled the tiny bedroom. He couldn't breathe suddenly, couldn't fill his lungs with enough air to function. He crawled to the bathroom that connected to the bedroom and flicked on the light.

He collasped onto the dirty but cool tile and cried.

Wade was gone. He knew he could regenerate but....this was exteme. He had seen Wade regenerate whole limbs in a matter of hours. But this....The entire side of his head had been splattered against the wall like a dish of jello. There was no coming back from that. Not a headshot at point blank range.

Peter was trembling violently has he pulled himself up onto the sink. He caught a glimpse of himself; blood had splattered over his paper white face, onto his cheeks. A clump of something thick and soft was on his upper lip.

 

He emptied his stomach into the sink, giving into the sickness that had crept around him since the gunshot had sounded. He could still hear it ringing in his head. The harsh wet noise of what was supposed to be inside being forced outside.

 

He wiped his mouth and dropped back down to the cool relief of tiles Wade hadn't cleaned since the beginning of time. He laid there for what seemed like a week but was in actuality an hour and a half.

 

His cell phone ringing brought him out of his daze. He pulled it out with shaky hands from his jacket pocket. It was Logan.

"Pete?" Logans gruff voice filled the air. Peter went to open his mouth and nothing came out.

"Pete? Hey kid ya' there?"

"Yes." His voice was hoarse and raspy. It felt like someone else was speaking, using him like a puppet.

"How's Wade? He hasn't broken into my house in a week. I'm actually worried."

Peter gasped raggedly. His eyes stung again with fresh hot tears.

"Dead."

Logan laughed loud and strong into the phone.

"Wade can't die ya' dummy. He-"

"He's dead! He fucking- he-he just....." Peter was sobbing into the phone now, clutching it so tightly is knuckles turned white. Logan didn't respond for a second, just listened to the young man cry. After taking a swig of that god-awful Canadian beer he just huffed softly.

"He did it himself?"

Peter nodded like Logan could see him.

Logan understood anyway.

"He'll live bub. It'll take a little longer than a leg or a lung but it'll regenerate. Just....just be there for him when he... wakes up."

 

Logans rough voice became that of reason and Peter listened intently. Wade would live. He would be back and here with Peter in only a matter of hours whether he wanted to live or not. Why didn't this make him feel any happier?

"Pete? You take care of yourself now, okay?"

Logan wasn't one for compassion and this was as close to caring as he was ever going to get. Peter smiled weakly.

"I'll be fine if Wade is."

Logan scoffed. "I can see why Wade talks about you so much. He likes ya' kid. Don't fuck that up. Everything will be okay."

The line went dead.

Peter sniffled. Everything was going to be okay.

Be there for Wade when he woke up. Okay, yeah. He could do that. He'd make Wade happy to be back after.... Peter refused to finish the thought.

 

He stood up, a bit surprised at how his legs supported his weight fully. The new motivation pushed the trauma to the back of his head and gave him strength. He focused his entire head on the task and refused to acknowledge the part of him screaming in terror. He simply told the rational and rightly heartbroken part of him "No." and that was that. He had to.

 

He went numb. He felt like another person. He watched has he splashed the water off his blood-spattered face with cold water. He watched has he stripped himself of the bloody shirt and threw it into the dirty bathtub. Peter turned the cold water on and watched it fill the basin with a blank expression of defeat.

 

He walked back into the bedroom. He kept his head down, eyes staring unfocused on the bloody carpet. He walked until he hit the bed and he sat down on the High School Musical comforter. He smiled fondly. Wade had pushed a 12 year old girl out the way after shouting how he called dibs on Efron's sweet ass.

Peter fought the urge to look behind him into the bedroom. Instead he grabbed the unused sponge from the bag he had hidden there his last visit over. Wade would wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade awakens!!!

Wade gasped awake.

(The best part of waking up is a dick in your buttttt.)

[Well,well,well. We meet again. Good morning beautiful.]

(We're alive. Yippee!!!)

[Not yippee. When are we ever going to meet Death again? It was so hot.]

(Speaking of hot, hows our boyfriend?)

['90's Justin Timberlake or Peter StrongTwink Parker?]

His head pounded viciously, and he guessed that was all he was going to get from that attempted suicide. Thanks alot Dory.

_(Peter.)_

_[_ Oh, _Peter.]_

The memories came flooding in. Peter crying in front of him with those goregous amber eyes. The tender look on his face. He had shot himself in the head in front of a 19 year old kid.

A sharp streak of guilt tore through his chest but Wade fought to ignore it.

The couple next doors bedroom activities were made evident by the headboard slamming against the thin walls. The dumb terrier on the opposite side was barking wildly.  Wade wanted to bark back in anger.

 

He inhaled deeply and opened his eyes.

 

The first thing he noticed was that the room smelled like bleach. He didn't even own bleach.

 

The second was the temperature. The curtains had been opened and the windows cracked, letting in the chilly night air.  Beside the window where his Brain Matter should've been painting the wall crimson was almost bare.

The bit and pieces were all gone, leaving a sad pink smear of it's memory behind. Wade pouted a little. That was the coolest part. Once he swore he had splattered a portrait of Diana Ross.

He stood up and stretched with a dry smile. Everything seemed to be in function so far. The exit wound  in his temple where there should have been  spaghetti-o's was already closed up leaving nothing but scars behind. His dick was half-hard, and his stomach was grumbling. Wade was Wade once again.

He surveyed the dark room. Dory had been taken off the ground, the various food wrappers and boxes had been cleared away, and even the carpet had been scrubbed. The unfamiliar bleach smell.

(What a wife that Petey is huh?)

[Or a maid. Could you imagine that sweet spidey ass in a maid outfit?]

Both boxes hmmmed in agreement.

"How do you know it was my snookums and not a robber with OCD?" Wade asked.

(We'll for one thing you don't have anything to steal. A robber might leave _you_ some money in this shithole. And another thing, he's still here lying on the bed.)

Oh.

Wade turned to the Queen size bed he stole and made out the figure of someone snuggled deep beneath the red covers.

Only Peter's head was sticking out,his brown hair splayed out on the pillow he snuggled into. He was snoring and his face was swollen from what Wade recognized from Toddlers and Tiaras was an excessive amount of tears.

Another knock knock on the Guilt Door.

Wade took a step forward and froze.

 

What if Peter didn't really want to see him after that?

[He wouldn't have stayed duhh.]

(Or he's going to kick your ass and he's waiting for you to wake up. Wake me up! Wake me up insi-)

[That'd be so hot.]

(Yeah she's right that is hot. But you owe him an apology.)

"You're a girl?"

[You dont own anyone anything. Tell the kid to scram.]

Wade and the white box gasped in unison.

 

(How dare you think of our fiance like that. You're [grounded.Corner](http://grounded.Corner).)

[Aww come on guys I was jok-]

 

"Corner! You sit there and think about what you said Yellow."

"Wade?"

 

Wade snapped out of his own head to see that Peter had sat up. His heart stuttered in his chest.

 

Peter looked like shit.

He was pale with dark circles around his dim eyes. He didnt sweep his hair back out his face like Wade knew he usually did when it dropped on his forehead. He was shirtless. Wade's chest constricted when Peter chewed on his bottom lip.It was sad and sexy and Wade might as well throw himself into the river at the way Peter's sleepy blinks turnt him on just a little.

"You do that when you're nervous. Attention to detail. Ryan Gosling said that's an important trait for lovers to have. Plus it was in Cosmo so you _know_ that its the truth."

Peter just stared at him. Wade could find no specific emotion in that stare and it scared him a little. Peter's eyes were usually so expressive.

"I always assume my ass looks great, well not like your ass because Sweet Chipotle Jesus you've got the greatest ass on all versions of Earth- Yellow shut up- but yea. I always think the dress is working for me until  I go to page 87 and I see that my broad shoulders so do not mesh well with strapless. I-"

"Wade."

 

Wade was here breathing, and chatting him up like they were on a lunch date.

 

All Peter could see was Wade's blank expression, his head lolling to the side, the hole leaking blood, " _I just...I get so low..."._

 

Wade waited for Peter to say anything but he didnt. Those gorgeous and unusually dark whiskey eyes, followed up his jaw and to the spot where Dory had kissed him with a bullet.

There was a hole in the mask, but beneath it there was nothing but the usual scarred skin Peter knew covered every inch of Wade's body. Seeing Wade alive and here felt...fake. Like he was going to look in the armchair and there Wade would be, gaping at him. Like this was the part of the horror movie right before the jumpscare.

 

"Peter I-I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see that. Literally thousands of time I've wanted you to bust in my room to catch me but not like this; not with my panties on. Lets just go ahead and write this off as a silly little mix-up, okay babyboy?. Lets just go about seizing our day, Carpool Diem. I do this -"

"Wade."

Peter whispered it soft and broken. 

When Wade finally looked at him his heart simply melted in his chest.

He _did_ make Spiderman cry.

 

(Holy cow, Batman!)

[Wrong universe.]

(You're right. My bad. Zoinks?)

[Nah, not that one either.]

 

The boxes argued. And for once, Wade didn't tune in. It was odd, like 2 people speaking across the hall (or arguing like the couple across in 6B actually tended to do) and Wade could only hear the faint voices through the walls. He wasn't interested in them and that realization alone shocked him.

 

A wave of a dozen emotions suddenly overtook him. Anxiety, anger, guilt and fear.

Why should he feel bad? Peter wasn't invited to Suicide Saturdays with Shit-stain Wade.

The larger compassionate and sensible side of his brain scolded him. Peter was his friend and he cared about Wade, or his job, enough to pop in. The logical reasoning still did nothing to quell the fucking storm inside him has Peter wiped his face with the back of his hand.

 

Silence was tight around both of their throats like a noose.

  
  
  


"Ya' know, thats the longest I think I've ever been quiet. They dont call me the Merc with a Mouth for nothing. Well they do but thats a little Rated R if ya' know what I'm getting at."

Wade finally said, nervously rubbing his hands on his stomach where he found the clasp to his utility belt. When it hit the floor with a thud Peter flinched and the older man instantly regretted it.

 

"I didn't think I'd ever hear you speak again..." Peter confessed softly.

There was too much pain in his voice to be so young. Wade had ruined yet another life. In his head his father laughed spitefully. "Surprisingly I'd miss that."

 

Wade sighed heavily and plopped down on the foot of the bed after Peter curled his legs up to make room. He opened his mouth to speak.

"P-."

"2 days.

I've been here for 2 days Wade. Its Sunday. I've been here for you. I-I couldn't leave you. Even after Logan told me you'd be alright. I just couldn't man." Peter's voice was hoarse. There was none of the usual sarcastic edge to his wonderful voice. Just a monotonous tune that sliced into Wade.

 

"Wade...I was so scared.

I didn't even know there was so much stress in your life. So much in your head. Had i known....." Peter gripped his fist. "Don't you know I would've helped? Anything Wade." Peter grabbed Wade's arm so that the Merc could turn towards him to see his face.

 

And he did. The expression was too raw and open, too much for Wade to confront head-on. He turned away again, down at were Peter's strong hand didn't even fit around his forearm.

"Yeah yeah well I'm alright." He meant for it to come out nonchalant but it sounded more like the way one would placate a toddler throwing a tantrum.

 

Peter just sighed. 

 

"Baby boy I'm here now. It was fucked up to do that to you but I wasn't exactly thinking with my ass on straight."

 Peter angrily wiped away a tear. There was no point in thinking about it. Wade was here now.

 

Peter knew Wade had alot of insecurities regarding his appearance. Wade would offer some lame excuse or joke it away. He had known Wade for almost a year now, had fought alongside him, eaten ice-cream with him and the whole package that came with being stalked by an insanely strong and unstable mercenary. In all that time He had seen Wade maskless once and never suit less.

 

So when Wade slowly began to pull his mask off Peter didn't miss the importance of the gesture.

 

[WHAT ARE YOU DOING?]

(WHAT ARE WE DOING?)

[Are you trying to scare him?]

 

"Maybe..." Wade snapped back, hands pausing on the back of the mask. Peter looked confused.

[Ahhh I see.]

(Did you ever consider Watson, that You're attempting to push away everyone that cares about you in fear that they'll die of cancer?)

[Or they'll end up breaking your heart.]

(Or, my dear Watson, they'll wait until you get good and attached before high-tailing it.)

[Jolly good deductions Holmes.]

(Oh why thank you.)

 "Come on guys, dont mess this up."

"Wade...?" Peter's inquisitive whisper drew Wade from the wells of his mind.

He smiled reassuringly before sliding the mask over his bald head.

 

Wade waited patiently for the gasp of horror, or the 70's topless teenager scream. In his head the boxes taunted him. His mother's pulse rate beeped slow and his father threw a bottle at the wall.

He didn't want to  look at Peter, or what he expected to be the look of absolute disgust on his face.But after a long moment of silence he could no longer bear the situation and he looked at the boy.

 

Peter was looking at him. Not with disgust or contempt. Just looking at him like he always did with those intelligent eyes.

 

"I know what you're thinking. Being Freddy Kreugers body double _does_ in fact pay alot."

 

The younger man reached out and brushed his finger to where a bullet hole should've been. Wade flinched like He had been struck.

" 'M sorry. May I...?" Peter put both his hands out.

"Petey-pie I woul-"

But Peter's hands were already on Wade's head. He ran his cool fingers over the scarred skin on the older man's forehead, passed his temples, down to his jaw. Peter's fingers hesitantly brushed Wade's plump bottom lip and he inhaled sharply.

 

It was too much, being the subject of such a calculating stare. He took each of Peter's delicate wrist in his hand and pulled away slowly.

[.....]

(.....)

"What the fuck. Petey! They actually shut the hell up! Its a miracle! Tell Tiny Tim I'll be coming home this Christmas!"

 

"What?"

 

"The boxes babyboy, they've stopped. The voices...." Wade trailed off with a smile. "They stopped."

 

Peter's voice was careful. "Wade...these...these voices you hear in your head, what do they say?"

 

The smile melted away like a candle. Wade didn't respond, instead grabbed his mask and went to put it back on his head. Peter grabbed it.

"Did they tell you to kill yourself? Wade?"

Wade pulled harder, and although they both knew Peter was much stronger than the merc, succeeded in putting the stained mask on and successfully dodging the question.

 

 

During the two days Wade had bit the dust, Peter had done nothing but worry.

What kind fo friend was he? Wade had been going through hell for a long time and he hadn't known a thing. He knew of the boxes, and the insanity classification on his Shield files but this was much more serious.

What would the rooftops be without Deadpool trying to scare him knowing about his Spidey Sense, or bringing him a taco before he did his routine rounds?

 

What would he be without Wade?

 

The realization that he relied on Wade for more than just duo crime fighting had made the boys head spin has he tossed and turned through a sleepless night On sheets that smelled like Wade.

 

He had no friends to hang with really But Wade. They had countless nights eating something greasy overlooking New York, because Wade was there for him always.

 

Was it selfish to want Wade alive for himself? Peter didnt know and couldn't find it in himself to care.

 

Wade with his stupid pop culture references and eye for the best food spots. Wade with that dopey grin on his face. Or pouting like a child when Spiderman stopped him from slicing a robber's head off. Wade with his flirting and winks.

Peter had cried again, at the thought of never seeing Wade bouncing around.Whatever issues Wade had, mentally, Peter knew he could help him.

Wade had still be dead when Peter came to terms with the fact that there was something inside of him for Wade. Deep, deep inside, beneath the fiesty comebacks and the eye rolls there was a deep adoration for Wade. A loving appreciation for the amazing and wonderous psycho that was Wade W.Wilson.  The feeling made Wade's death much scarier.

 

Peter had cleaned the apartment, ordered chinese, and planted himself in Wade's bed to anticipate the merc waking up.

 

But Wade was here now alive and well, re-attaching his mask to the neck of the costume.

Peter didn't think. Didn't dare consider the consequences. He didn't even realize another tear had fallen down his freckled cheek. He leaned forward and brushed his lips where Wade's was through the mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with me this far. Ill post part 3 soon <3


	3. Chapter 3

Wade froze.

Peter was here with his overly warm hand on Wade's shoulder and his lips on his. Well, on the mask but same thing.

It was just barely a meeting of lips, fast and soft all at once.

Wade stared, eyes wide at Peter, who pulled away with his gorgeously pink bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes squeezed shut.

Without really thinking his brain had already devised an escape plan. Through the open window, down the fire escape, into the dumpster,over the gate in the alley.

 

Peter still had his eyes closed. He could leave now if he wanted to.

[Go! Hurry the hell up before he realizes what he did!]

(Isn't this what we always wanted?)

 

Wasn't it? Any one with eyes knew Wade had a special thing for Peter and Spiderman. He'd sometimes watch his babyboy from afar, checking on him throughout the day to make sure he was alright. The kid who looked out for him and congratulated him when he exhibited what little self control he had. The brunette who would swing him through the city and pretend to hate it or buy him a ridiculous amount of salsa has a house warming gift. The boy who could make the boxes quiet.

 

 

Wade chest had ached at every flash of Peter's gorgeous white teeth, or every pat on the shoulder after a job well done. To be the object of Peter's attention would do insane things to Wade's heartbeat.

 

He had longed to scoop the shorter boy up and kiss him on that stupid cute smile.

So why was it that now with the oppurtunity presented he couldn't react?

[It's because you know the truth Wade. Peter just turned 19. You're 32. Thats probably illegal. Besides, What the hell does he really now about us? Sure he knows your favorite shows and what kind of guns you like but does he really know? About your mom clocking out to escape her shitty life? About your Daddy Issues? Surprised you weren't a stripper.]

(With this mug? You're joking.)

[Peter feels bad that he had to take care of a screwup like you.]

 

"Guilty? Yeah...that makes sense. Damn Gina."

 

[Exactly. Don't fall in love. Don't even entertain it.]

(Jump out the window!)

 

"I don't feel guilty Wade."

Wade squealed "You can read minds too?" He said it with such horror that Peter couldn't help but giggle.

 

"You said that outloud."

 

Without Peter's cute freckled face inches from his he found his voice.

"Right. Welp, look at the clock." There was no clock. "About time to hit the dusty trail. I'm gunna' go ahead and get out yer' hair. 'M gunna' go beat up literally anybody that resembles Ross from Friends."

Wade backed up until his leg was out the window.

The cool breeze felt like too much on his over heated skin and the beginning of hot tears filled his eyes. Why was he even crying?

"Wait! Wade, look. This isn't guilt but I've got no goddamn idea what it is. I just....losing you like that. It-it killed me man. I can't lose you again, healing factor or not.

I feel something..."

 

"Gas?" Wade suggested from the Window.

 

"What? Wade no.

 

Something...between us." Peter's eyes drifted to the window, where the moon's rays lit up a bloodstain on the carpet.

Any restraint he felt before the attempt was gone. Wade was perfect. Flawed deeply but perfect enough for him. And Wade should know that there were people here who loved him, people who he could talk to that existed outside his head. People like Peter.

"I miss you when you leave. And I find myself thinking about you much more than I should be. I half-expect you to break into my apartment at night, and I get a little sad when you don't. I dont even like tacos that much but I've eaten literally a million since I met you. Wade I _care._ I care about you so much it's stupid. Im so sorry about what you've been going through but...but don't push me away. I like you."

 

Wade stumbled trying to pull his leg back in the window. He windmilled before catching himself.

"Like me? Paris Hilton sex tape like me or 80's Thriller MJ like me?"

[Wade don't.]

(You dumb motherfucker. You're toast.)

 

"I....I honestly have no idea what that means. Which ever one is likelike."

Wade gaped in shock.

 

Peter got out of bed slowly, shivering a little has the full effect of the night air hit him. He had on only sweatpants and socks, and half naked Peter Parker was getting out of his bed. What a _dream._

"Seeing you so...low.." Peter was closer now, right in front of him

"It hurt me Wade. And I likelike you and I need you to stay alive and I dont know if you feel the same but I really hope you do."

Peters hand was on the side of his face. He leaned into it a little and clenched his eyes shut tight. The hot tears slid down underneath his mask.

 

Was this real? The question came out of nowhere and shocked him. He hadn't even considered that. Real Peter was most likely out swinging through Brooklyn this late at night. This was right out of a fantasy courtesy of the Wade Wilson Sexual Dreams and Fake Confession Factory. It wouldn't be the first time. He was probably standing in an empty room talking to the air and the boxes howled with laughter at the idea.

 

"Nice try." Wade smacked Peters hand down and backed up into the corner.

 

"Almost had me." Wade voice was shaky has he pulled the mask up to wipe his mouth.

[Fucking hallucinations man.]

(Whether this is real or not you don't need Peter. Or anyone. You got us. And face it Wadey baby, no amount of bullets or blade will _ever_ get rid of us.) They cackled.

"I know whats going on. You're in my head . The least you could've done was come in some lingerie if you were going to ruin my life. This is the realest one yet."

Peter stared. "Wade please....it's me. Peter, Spiderman. I run around in spandex and you stare at my ass. Your friend."

Wade just laughed, but the laugh was too loud and tense. He was scared.

His katanas lay not too far on the armchair. Maybe if he could reach them....

 

"Wade, I'm real. You can feel me. Look." Peter stepped forward but Wade moved even further back, until his back was pressed against he walls.

That defiant streak the teen got so often glittered in his eyes. Peter didnt stop moving closer until he was up in Wade's face with both hands on the mercs head.

 

He had to stand on the tip of his toes to do it,and even then he had to pull Wade's head down.

 

_She's dead and gone,_ _boy. Cut all that damn wailing out. You gone' have to just learn that nothings real in life but the pain_ _. You're too damn soft._

 

Wade closed his eyes tight. Peter's voice, the jeering boxes, his father dragging him away from the hospital bed. Everything was too much at once. He slumped down onto the ground and groaned. Everything needed to shut down.

 

Wade was gasping for air like he was drowning. A restricted file's subject who couldn't escape the hell in his head despite his many tries. 

 

Wade was crying, all 6 feet 6 inches of him curled up into himself on the floor. He was muttering beneath his breath,too quiet and fast for anyone but himself to hear.

He had never seen Wade so utterly destroyed before and it hurt him deeply.

 

Peter just dropped down slowly beside him, with his back against the wall and his shoulders on Wade's.

"Well how do you even know what's real? You can feel it." Peter leaned in and kissed Wade's wet cheek.

" If you can touch it with your hands right?"

Peter took one of Wade's tremblimg hands in his and laced their fingers together.

"If you can taste it."

Wade wasn't muttering anymore, instead he was watching has Peter lifted his hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

Hands still laced together he pushed the back of his hand on Wade's open mouth.

He brushed it there for a moment and then brought their hands down.

"I'm here Wade. I'm real. And..."

Peter's face was burning red.

"And im like 96% postive i have a crush on you."

 

There was a long period of silence between them, but they Didn't let each other's hand go. When Wade's body relaxed he looked over at Peter who was leaning with his head back against the wall and his eyes closed. The kid was probably exhausted.

 

"Peter?"

 

"Yes?" Peter's eyes were still closed.

 

"Nobody puts Baby in a corner."

 

Peter burst out laughing, rolling his eyes when Wade lifted them up onto their feet.

 It felt like a weight had been lifted from between them. The air was lighter, the moonlight around them brighter.

Wade was smiling hard when Peter looked at him.

"Jesus babyboy I've wanted to hear that for _so_ long. You don't understand. Everytime i stared at your ass I was looking past it to your heart."

Wade was spinning Peter around like they were dancing.His Wade was back. Goofy and lame and adorable and _here._

_"_ You _know_ i likelike you back. I'm unstable yea but I'd never hurt you Petey, I promise you that."

"I know Wade." Peter smiled.

"Gotta thing for damaged goods huh?These...these voices I hear. They just get in my brain and screw it up. They pull back the curtain and voila, no Wiz..." Wade trailed off with his eyes somewhere behind Peter.

"You're not damaged Wade. Honestly everyone has their issues. Yours are just a little more....spirited. Mental illness is nothing to be ashamed of you dork. I likelike you anyway."

 

Wade smiled solemnly and nodded in agreement. He opened his arms and then Peter was there.

This wasn't one of those hugs he'd give Wolverine or Cable before they punched him in the face. Or the ones he would sneak while piggybacking on Spiderman's back. This was a genuine one, where Peter buried his face into Wade's strong chest and exhaled happily. 

Peter smelled like cleaning chemicals and cherry blossom soap and the promise of something new.

[Woah.]

(Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, No escape from reality.)

Wade could barely believe it was happening. Peter was here and very much real. It felt like their was something besides Peter wrapped around him making his heart beat funny and his blood rush to his face.

The boxes were singing, his father and mother were the farthest things on his brain. The usual stream  of spiteful comments and disgust with himself that played like a record in his head had stopped.

Peter could practically feel the smile on the mercenarys face. Wade's arms were tight around him has the taller man rested his head in the boy's too long soft hair and hummed Bohemian Rhapsody.

 

The teen was sorry that it took practically losing his best friend to realize the love he had, and he scolded himself for denying himself Wade for so long. He could've been like this sooner, embraced in what might be the longest hug in history.

Oh god what was Mr.Stark going to say? The team? He imagined the sly smirk of Natasha's red lips, the knowing and weary smile of Steve. The absolute terror on Tony's face when he found out Wade was the special someone that had prevented him from showing up to any of those dates he set up for him. He had never been more completely terrified and happy at the same time.

Wade bought him back to reality with something hard poking against his stomach.

"Seriously Wilson? Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?"

"I don't know, depends on which leg you're leaning on."

Peter burst into another fit of laugther and Wade savored the gorgeous bell-like laugh that filled the once vacant apartment.  They would be alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even begin to thank you guys enough! I adore this pairing above all. I think I'm going to add a little chapter telling about them a few weeks in the relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

"Surprise!"

There was a giant banner with Wade names on it in red and black with a big pink heart on the side.

A little cake leaning slightly to the left covered in an absurd amount of buttercream icing, M&M's, and whip cream sat proudly in the center of the dining room table Peter bought off the sex couple next door.

(He had insisted every adult needed one, and he had bleached it twice before he let Wade bring it inside.)

Boxes of fresh pizza, gyros, chimichangas, beer and steak lay arranged around the homemade cake in a big heart.

Peter was wearing Wade's Wolverine t-shirt and was standing next to the entire feast with a smile so radiant Wade's heart melted has he closed the door behind him.

"Happy first day of therapy!" The boy squealed has Wade picked him up in a bone-crushing signature Deadpool hug.

"All this for me? I just gained 10 pounds looking at it, which means I love it babyboy. I think my stomach just got an erection."

Peter smiled happily, guiding Wade to a big decorated seat at the head of the table.

"How was it?" He tapped the bottom of the mask and waited until Wade nodded.

It was a question really, a silent need for consent. Peter knew how Wade was with his apperance and he wasn't bothered. He'd tap and wait forever of he had too.

With Wade's approval he pulled the mask off and kissed the scars on Wade's forehead.

"Oh Petey it was crazy! I told her about the voices, I showed her Noxeema, and oh my gosh can you believe she loves that movie too? Then shit got real 'cause she pulled up my parents case files and Yikes. I was a fucking fat kid can you believe that? But I kinda got screwy there and she said we can talk about it later, so instead we talked about you and i showed her a picture of you sleeping-"

"You _what?"_

_"_ Don't worry I put a heart emoji over your ass but I think she really likes you. And then she said I use murder and a bunch of stupid stuff has "groping mechanisms'-"

"Coping mechanisms Wade." Peter giggled.

Seeing Peter suck icing off his fingers made him lose track of his thoughts for a second.

(I fucking _told_ you.)

[Grope, cope. Im [Dr.Seuss](http://Dr.Seuss) and Wade's about blow in his pants.]

(You know what I'd like to grope...?) 

"Same." Wade hummed staring at his boyfriend. It still felt weird to say. He was actually dating his dream-guy (and his ass looked even greater up close, much to Wade and the boxes delight.)

[We should get a shirt that says Im Banging Spiderman.]

(Technically we haven't yet.)

[I'm _totally_ gunna' bang the Spiderman.]

They had been a thing for maybe 3 weeks now and everything was so....different. From that dark cold night where his head was on the walls to this...eating cake and steak at 11:30 in the morning. It was quite the transition.

(Life comes at you fast man.)

[No memes. Well, not now.]

(Did you just tell me no memes? Who are you?)

 

Wade laughed, and when Peter looked up quizzically he pointed to his head. He stuffed his face with steak and nodded in agreement with something else they must have told him.

Peter thought it was a little fascinating, having a running commentary up there all the time, but he supposed everyone had voices. Just not so.....independent like Wades. Sometimes he'd ask what they said, and it was usually either vulgar jokes or nonsensw. He was adjusting to Wade alternating between the 2 conversations, and he loved the thought of Wade trusting him enough to tell him.

The first couple days had been tentative and slow. Soft and awkward kisses has a welcome when they finally met in Wade's apartment after long days. Peter quietly moving all guns and grenades into their proper casings after Wade would haphazardly throw them all over the couch after a mission. Wade sneaking into Peter's apartment to assure himself that Peter hadn't been kidnapped by Ninja Turtles and dragged into the sewers has bait to get him. Lots and lots of fast food.

But they had slowly slid past awkardness and back to the carefree joking, sarcastic quips, and stupidly bad accents that their relationship was known for.

When they fell back in sync it felt like nothing had changed and both of them were incredibly thankful for that.

 

"I got the most expensive mix in the aisle and I still messed up the cake. Betty Crocker can suck it. " Peter was cutting a piece of cake for Wade, with his eyebrows wrinkled in concentration.

"Shitty cake but I love it irregardless honey."

"Is that a word?"

"How should I know? You're the super genius. I heard that on Syd the Science Kid. No, the little yellow kid. Yeah you're right, probably Martha Speaks."

Peter laughed that adorable laugh where he snorts a little at the end and the mercenary swooned. Those whiskey eyes were gazing at him with such emotion Wade felt like he had to focus his attention on something else or he would melt.

Peter had no idea how his eyes looked. Wade felt something akin to nostalgia when he looked in those eyes.  Sometimes they smiled down at him from a pretty blond woman with pink lip gloss on and brownie batter on her hands.

_"Wade honey hand me that spoon over there. Thank you._

_You're my favorite son ya' know that baby?"_

_Wade had stopped picking a scab on his knee and wrinkled his little band-aid covered nose._ _"Im your only son Mommy."_

_"Well it's good you're the favorite isn't it?" she had laughed. He remembered thinking how pretty his mom was when she wasn't bleeding on the floor screaming at him to hide from his Dad. And he had laughed too._

 

Most of the time though, it was Peter. Peter's happy eyes shining up at him after a kiss. Peter's eyes glazed over with sleepiness after a long night of patrolling or studying. At the moment, the eyes were rolling towards the ceiling has the terrier next door began his morning bark routine.

"Are you on the menu too because if so give my compliments to the chef."

 

"Maybe. Depends on how much you can eat." Peter laughed, smacking Wades big hand away from his exposed thighs.

"Honestly though Wade, Im really proud of you. Not alot of people will go and God knows they need it. We've been trying to get Mr. Stark to see Dr. Charles for months. You're doing great babe." Peter patted his shoulder and smiled.

 

Wade smiled back. He felt like a new man honestly. Peter was making him eat, shower, sleep without guns under his pillow. Making him happier too.

 

 

(You might as well be a baby the way you drool over him. Are we into that? Adults in diapers? Yeah nah you're right. Woah are you gunna' call him Daddy?)

 

[Wade is totally Daddy. Big Daddy Wade-Nasty.]

 

(No way. We bottom. Right Wade?)

 

Wade shrugged and laughed has the boxes argued passionately over whose what went where.

Someone was taking care of him yeah, but he didn't feel helpless. He was letting Peter care about him, and [Dr.Charles](http://Dr.Charles) had told him that that was a big step for both parties involved. And Peter seemed grateful for that step.

Plus Wade felt like it was the least he could do after what he did in front of Peter that cold night. Peter was strong, but the mercenary could see the way he flinched whenever Wade picked up a gun, or the way he sometimes woke up in the middle of the night gasping for air after a bad nightmare. He'd never be okay from seeing something like that.

"Stark needs therapy? Is it for that awful color combination? Red and yellow only looks on Ronald Mcdonald."

" Its red and gold and I think it looks great."

"Yeah well you wear red and blue how should you know? Primary Color Gang."

Peter gasped like he was offended and stole an M&M off Wade's slice. Wade opened his mouth to show off the half-chewed cake that was inside. In retaliation Peter stuck his tongue out but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"How mature. Speaking of sarcastic maturity, Stark is calling"

 

Peter hopped up and walked over to the window, sticking his middle finger over his ass, where he was sure Wade was looking. He was totally looking.

 

"Hey [Mr.Sta](http://Mr.Sta)-...No I'm still with Deadpool. His name is Wade Wilson by the way....yes I'm speaking of my own free will....no I-. ...ya' know he's not the maniac you guys make him out to be....what? So you can have another migraine attack from yelling?......yeah, I'm not sure. But I'll get back to you.....okay....later."

Peter hung up and huffed loudly. Stark definitely wasn't a fan of their relationship.

The first thing he had done was report back to Shield to let them know Wade was alright, and it him and Wade's new... thing...slipped out.

 

_"Morning Little Spider." Natasha had smiled, kissing him on his the cheek has she floated past him with a file in her manicured hands._

_"Hey! Do you know where-"_

_"Peter you smell like tacos and...gun oil. Not your usual soap." She quirked a perfectly arched eyebrow and beamed when Peter's face turned as red as her lipstick. "_ _[Mr.Wilson](http://Mr.Wilson) _ _must be alright then...?"_

_"Y-yeah. He is uh thanks." He stammered out. She wasn't secret intelligence for nothing. He focused on the confident click-clack of her heels has she was sauntered away. Did she know...?_

_"Hey bud. Hows that super hot aunt of yours?" Clint called out from the vending machines were he was shaking it for his chips, which had conveniently stopped mid-vend._

_"You know she's like 40 right?"_

_"Experienced ladies. I dig it."_

_"Ew. And you shouldn't shake that. More people die from vending machines then shark attacks."_

_Clint turned his hearing aid down and pointed to his ear. Peter rolled his eyes and walked on, waving politely to various Shield workers and members he recognized from long nights working in the lab._

_"Hey kiddo. What's up?" Tony called out when the lab doors slid open. "Has Aunt May been talking about me?"_

_"What is up with everyone and my aunt?"_

_"I'm sorry that your aunt is an attractive,single, middle-aged woman who makes a great broccoli casserole."_

_"I'm uh...here to talk about Wa-Deadpool."_

_"Is that so?" Steve Rogers walked in with a jumbo mug of coffee and a bagel. "Good Morning Peter."_

_"Morning Cap. But yeah the status report on Deadpool-"_

_"WHO TOOK THE LAST BIT OF COFFEE FROM MY POT?!" Clint had stormed in with his bow and arrow up and ready to shoot._ _"THAT'S MY PERSONAL POT!"_

_" Rogers did it. But since it's already stolen." Tony scooped the mug off the table and took a swig._

_"You're gunna' shoot someone over coffee Clint?" Steve groaned._

_"You bet you're sweet American Ass I would."_

_"Cli-"_

_"EXCUSE ME!" Peter shouted. All three men, and Natasha who had entered the room unnoticed, stopped and stared._

_Tony blinked._ _"Oh yeah go 'head kid."_

_"Thanks. Wade's been home this entire time; he hasn't left the country or anything. We just needed some alone time but he's good now. Needed to....work some stuff out. But we're perfectly stable and Better than ever." Peter had shoved his hands in his pocket, where a mild taco sauce packet was sitting. He had began smiling softly, hand clasped around the packet until he felt all eyes on him._

 

_Why was everyone so silent? When he looked up everyone was exchanging quick glances between themselves and Peter._

 

_Clint had lowered his bow and arrow in shock, Natasha was smiling that victory smile usually only seen by her unlucky targets, Steve was shaking and sighing like a stressed out school teacher, and Tony was standing, eyebrows furrowed in confusion has he eyed Peter up and down._

_"What?"_

_Tony attempted to speak, and tried again when he failed. "You said we."_

_"We?" Peter whispered._

_"We_ _." Tony assured him._

_"We." Everyone said at once._

_"What the_ fuck. _" Clint yelled._

_And then everyone began yelling at once._

 

"Stark doesn't like me much huh?" Wade asked with a mouthful of steak.

 

"Stark likes everyone. Just deep down beneath the sarcasm, trauma and alcohol."

 

"Maybe he's jealous. Looks like he was banking on that spidey ass before me."

Peter rolled his eyes and came back to the table, where he wrapped his arms around Wade's neck.

"I could snap your neck right now."

"Thats a really fucked up thing to say."

Peter laughed. "I'm sorry that was weird. Intrusive thoughts."

"Jeez that was hot. If you're throwing out the Dom vibes i am sooo in tune. 'M so turned on right now." They both looked down, were Little Wade was happily making himself known.

"I think you get hard at least 5 times a day."

"Its 6. My father, the inventor of toaster strudel, wouldn't be very pleased with the way you're miscounting my dick-ups."

Peter snorted." Don't ever say that  again."

Wade looked up so that Peter's too long hair was brushing agains his nose and they were gazing into each other's eyes. "So uh...dessert?" He grinned hopefully.

Peter smirked, a hint of pink illuminating his cheeks.

"Not yet...let's see how you do in a full week of therapy. Maybe then you'll have something else to choke on besides that steak."

Peter sauntered away, giving his ass the extra wiggle he knew made it bounce. Wade scowled.

"That's dirty pool old man. Bribing me with the promise of ass?."

"Hey, whatever works."

He'd do therapy for forever if it got him Peter. In his head both boxes sighed wistfully. He pictured his mother, braiding her hair and watching him play from the window with a smile on her lips. She would've loved Peter. Loved him like he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the errors and whatnot I literally posted this from a phone on my way to class. But thems the facts.
> 
> I definitely wanted to add a short and sweet little ending to their tale. Thank you guys so much for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you All very much for reading. Ill continue soon


End file.
